Pesadillas
by Ale-chan
Summary: Desde pequeño, Milo sufría de pesadillas.


**Pesadillas**

Milo sufrió de terrores nocturnos desde que tenía cuatro años. Aunque duraderos, eran esporádicos y nunca le pusieron en peligro. Suponía que no debían haber sido especialmente terribles. Sabía que gritaba, que se sentaba en la cama y que sudaba frío por varios minutos antes de poder volver a dormir, sólo para olvidarlo todo al día siguiente. Si bien no recordaba mucho de aquellos tiempos, sus compañeros solían mostrarle su preocupación cada que tenía uno de sus episodios y aunque terminaron por acostumbrarse, en más de una ocasión se sintieron obligados a calmarlo con un baño de agua fría.

A Milo le gustaría decir que sus terrores nocturnos desaparecieron conforme pasaron los años. Desafortunadamente, en lugar de disminuir, comenzaron una inquietante transformación y pasaron de inesperados sobresaltos a una mezcla entre ataques de pánico y pesadillas. No estuvo consciente de en qué momento la angustia se coló en su mente, pero suponía que se incrementó conforme la cantidad de compañeros disminuía. Milo vio morir a sus amigos uno a uno. En ocasiones, se despertaba a mitad de la noche gritando el nombre de alguno de ellos y miraba a su alrededor con intenciones de encontrarlo. Tristemente, después de varios minutos recordaría la diminuta tumba que cubría el cuerpo de su compañero y aceptaba que su llamado nunca sería respondido.

Su maestro mantenía la calma durante aquellos eventos. Decía que era normal que alguien tan joven como él perdiera el sueño ante situaciones tan terribles y procuraba enseñarle que la muerte era parte del trabajo de un Santo de Atena. Si bien un guerrero nunca debía buscar la muerte, tenía que estar listo para enfrentarla con valor, ya que en ocasiones la única salida era sacrificarse por el bien común. Milo escuchaba al hombre con atención y registraba cada una de sus palabras en su mente y corazón. No obstante, sus lecciones poco hicieron para aminorar sus problemas de sueño.

Con el paso de los años, sus pesadillas comenzaron a mezclarse con sus misiones: centauros violentos e indispuestos a escuchar los mensajes del Santuario, esfinges deseosas de comer carne humana y quimeras temibles y venenosas que escapaban de algún lugar del Tártaro. Los cuerpos de las criaturas se fusionaban con los rostros de sus compañeros caídos, de los jóvenes mutilados en el Coliseo y de la sangre que cubría sus manos cada que practicaba su Aguja Escarlata con un contrincante de carne y hueso.

Por un tiempo, Milo pensó que aquellos sueños terminarían una vez que ganase su Armadura. No había modo en el que los valientes Santos de Atena pudiesen sentir algo tan vano como el miedo. Su maestro decía que aquello era un error, que los Santos eran humanos y, por lo tanto, sufrían de las mismas alegrías y pesares que los civiles. No obstante, Milo descartaba aquellas ideas cada que le veía con su Armadura. Creía que el miedo no podía existir en alguien tan brillante e imponente.

El tiempo terminó por demostrarle su error. Una vez que se convirtió en el Santo de Escorpio, sus pesadillas cambiaron nuevamente.

A pesar de que Milo nunca dudó obtener la Armadura Dorada, el tenerla sobre su cuerpo le hizo reconsiderar tanto su presente como su futuro. La gloria de proteger al mundo permanecía, pero también llegó el miedo a fallarle. Las estrellas eran claras: Hades despertaría en unos años e iniciaría una nueva Guerra Santa. Milo recordaba las historias de las guerras anteriores y sabía los nombres de los hombres y mujeres que dieron su vida por Atena. Sabía bien lo temibles que eran aquellas batallas y lo difícil que sería sobrevivir. Si bien no temía a la muerte, perdía el sueño al pensar que, quizá, sus sacrificios serían en vano. ¿Qué les garantizaba que podrían derrotar a Hades? ¿Qué pasaría si fallaban?

Milo comenzó a despertar a mitad de la noche con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor frío y unas furiosas palpitaciones que tardaban una eternidad en calmarse. Sus dedos temblaban, su boca se amargaba y sus músculos se tensaban hasta el punto de impedirle caminar. La frustración le dominaba, la vergüenza embargaba su corazón y, mientras más trataba de tranquilizarse, más perdía el control de sí mismo.

Se recriminaba a sí mismo porque, ¿cómo podría ser un buen Santo de Atena si le tenía miedo a un montón de sueños sin sentido? ¿Cómo un hombre tan desesperanzado podría proteger al mundo?

Las preocupaciones solían irse al llegar la mañana, pero la culpabilidad permanecía siempre a su lado y en varias ocasiones Milo temió ir a la cama a sabiendas de que las pesadillas regresarían nuevamente.

Milo guardaba su secreto con celosía. Sólo Camus lo conocía e, incluso así, Escorpio esperaba que no vislumbrase la severidad del problema. Por supuesto, su amigo le confortaba con palabras semejantes a las de su maestro. Insistía que el miedo era parte de la naturaleza humana y que un Santo de Atena era valiente por enfrentarse a sus temores y no por carecer de ellos. En el campo de batalla Milo contaba con un envidiable control de sí mismo —decía—, podría cuidar de la Diosa mientras fuese capaz de dominarse en los momentos más críticos. Milo se relajaba con su presencia y, cuando Camus partió a Siberia, hicieron uso de sus cosmos para permanecer en contacto casi todas las noches.

Gracias a los Dioses, los Santos de Atena triunfaron en la Guerra Santa. A pesar de su muerte, Milo habría quedado conforme con saber que cumplió su misión. Sin embargo, fuera de lo que esperaba, Atena decidió concederles una nueva vida.

Era necesario reconstruir el Santuario —decía—, necesitaba hombres para entrenar a los nuevos aprendices y para restaurar los campos de entrenamiento que llevaban tanto tiempo abandonados. Milo no estaba seguro de qué pensar de la nueva oportunidad. Disfrutaba estar vivo nuevamente, mas nunca se sintió tan fuera de lugar. Había obtenido la Armadura de Escorpio y había ayudado a derrotar a Hades. Desconocía qué más habría de haber para él y, por más que se enfocaba en la reconstrucción del Santuario, no podía evitar sentir que faltaba algo en su vida.

Las pesadillas empeoraron.

Se veía a sí mismo enfrentándose contra sus amigos, experimentó decenas de veces la muerte de Shaka y de Aldebarán, y sintió su cuerpo entumecerse en las congeladas aguas del Cócito.

Lo peor era cuando revivía su pelea contra Rhadamanthys, cuando el campo de fuerza de Hades le convirtió en un despojo apenas capaz de resistir los embates de su contrincante. Muchas veces despertó al sentir la pesadez de su cuerpo y de su Armadura, o la incapacidad de moverse aunque fuese a una fracción de su velocidad usual. Se sentía caer a través de ventarrones de fuego y estrellarse contra el suelo de la entrada del inframundo. Despertaba con lágrimas en los ojos y tenía que colocar sus manos sobre su pecho para calmar su agitada respiración. Cada día era más difícil conciliar el sueño y más que nunca Milo temió la llegada de la noche.

Una noche sus pesadillas fueron especialmente terribles. Empezó como era usual: con él enterrado hasta el cuello en el hielo del Cócito. Extrañamente, esa noche el sueño viró hasta encontrarse a sí mismo encerrado en el Ataúd de Hielo de Camus. Sin poder moverse, observó a su amigo quien, cubierto con una armadura del color de la noche, le observaba con desdén mientras se preparaba para romper su cuerpo con un último golpe.

Aquel sueño no era especialmente doloroso ni violento. Sin embargo, la frialdad en los ojos de Camus le congelaron hasta el alma y su burlona sonrisa le pareció aun más temible que el Sapuri que le cubría. El hielo le impedía abrir la boca para gritar y, aunque invocó su cosmo decenas de veces, no alcanzó el poder suficiente para hacer siquiera una pequeña grieta en el cristal.

Despertó justo cuando estuvo a punto de quedarse sin aire y tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para que pudiera dejar de temblar. El aire fresco que se colaba por su ventana poco ayudaba su precaria condición y Milo tuvo que abrazarse a sí mismo para poder entrar en calor. Su agitada respiración era el único sonido que perturbaba el silencio de la noche. La quietud era tal que por algunos instantes el Santo de Escorpio sintió que era la única persona que quedaba en el planeta. Su delirio desapareció al escuchar el ulular de un búho que había hecho nido en el techo de su templo. Sin duda, pensó, si aquella ave seguía siendo parte del universo, habría millones de criaturas compartiendo la existencia a su lado. No obstante, su nerviosismo fue tal que aceptó que no podría dormir nuevamente hasta que lo confirmara.

Se vistió rápidamente y salió del Templo de Escorpio con dirección al de Acuario. El viento helaba su piel aún húmeda por el sudor y las frías baldosas desensibilizaban las plantas de sus pies descalzos. Cruzó Sagitario y Capricornio sin contratiempos y, una vez que llegó a Acuario, el cosmo de su amigo le recibió al instante.

Milo se relajó al sentir su presencia, mas decidió seguir su camino hacia los salones privados del Templo. El cosmo de Camus se percibía inusualmente agitado y Milo se preguntó qué habría ocasionado tal perturbación en el control de su amigo. Extendió su cosmo en un intento de entremezclarlo con el del Santo de Acuario, mas este retrocedió con sutileza. Parecía que su cosmo se rehusaba a darle una respuesta, pero le invitaba a seguir con su camino con tal de descubrirla.

La puerta de la alcoba de Camus estaba abierta y el cuarto estaba iluminado por una lámpara de aceite. Vestido con ropa de cama, Camus estaba de pie frente a la puerta, esperándole con una expresión que Milo no había visto en él desde hacía muchos años.

Miedo.

Milo caminó hasta estar cara a cara con su amigo y vio que su rostro, de por sí pálido, lucía sumamente blanco incluso bajo la cálida luz de la lámpara. Algunos mechones de su cabello estaban mojados y Milo supuso que el hombre acababa de lavar su rostro con agua fría. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su pecho subía y bajaba con descontrol. Milo reconoció los síntomas y bajó el rostro, apenado por encontrarle en una situación tan vulnerable.

Camus también tenía pesadillas y, Milo sospechaba, debían ser mucho peores que las suyas. Casi podía imaginar los espejismos que tendría. Experimentaría una y otra vez la muerte a manos de su alumno, los meses de oscuridad en el Hades y la dolorosa misión de despertar la Armadura de la Diosa. Vería nuevamente el inerte cuerpo de Aldebarán y el cuerpo de Shaka perdiéndose en el viento junto con los pétalos del árbol de salas. Las visiones de Atena serían las más dolorosas. Imaginaría su cabeza cercenada cayendo por las escaleras del Templo del Patriarca y la sangre que, caliente y viscosa, cubriría sus pies.

Quizá, un fantasma adicional se colaría a sus sueños: un par de manos heladas y firmes alrededor de su cuello que estarían dispuestas a arrebatarle el último despojo de su existencia.

Alzó su mano derecha hacia Camus y acarició con su dorso la delicada piel de su cuello. Agradecido por el contacto, Camus cerró los ojos y permitió que las manos de Milo confortaran la piel que fue herida tiempo atrás.

—Ha sido así desde que regresamos —murmuró Camus después de un par de minutos—. ¿Es esto lo que has experimentado toda tu vida?

—No —admitió—. Sospecho que tus pesadillas son peores que las mías.

Camus exhaló.

—Lo dudo. Es un pesar que yace sobre todos nosotros.

Por unos segundos, Milo pensó preguntarle a qué se refería, pero entonces recordó a sus compañeros. Había estado tan ensimismado en su propio dolor que apenas se percataba del melancólico estado en el que se habían sumido las Doce Casas. Ahora lo veía con claridad. La prueba estaba frente a él, cuando reconocía el mismo miedo y desconcierto en el rostro de sus compañeros. Ellos cumplían con su deber con ahínco, mas la sombra de su pesar les acompañaba siempre. Ahora Milo entendía que el miedo también se había colado a la cama de sus amigos.

Camus dio un paso hacia adelante y recargó su frente en el hombro de Milo, quien le abrazó con delicadeza por temor a que le rechazase. Afortunadamente, Camus aceptó el contacto con un aliviado suspiro.

—¿Algún día se irán las pesadillas?

—No —Milo se rehusó a mentir—, pero aprenderás a lidiar con ellas. Descubrirás qué las detonan y cómo calmarte a ti mismo. A veces serán más intensas y, otras, se irán durante meses —suspiro—. En ocasiones empeorarán, sentirás que nunca podrás volver a dormir y tendrás que aprender de ellas nuevamente.

Camus emitió una seca risa.

—Suena trabajoso.

—Lo es, pero eres fuerte. Todos lo somos. Estaremos bien.

Camus asintió, se separó de él y le tomó de la mano mientras caminaba hacia la cama.

—Te quedarás, ¿no es así?

—Me quedaré, si es lo que quieres —respondió aunque él mismo había subido por temor a la soledad.

Camus apagó la lámpara de aceite y, juntos, se metieron bajo las sábanas. El miedo a las pesadillas les impidió reconciliar el sueño, pero la noche fue menos tortuosa teniéndose el uno al otro.

Los malos sueños se irían y regresarían, pero su amistad les acompañaría por siempre, les reconfortaría y les recordaría que todavía existía un motivo por el cual vivir.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** Después de Primera Línea, este fue mi segundo fic favorito del Milo Ship Fest 2018. Creo que es muy fácil para nosotros imaginarnos a los Goldies como seres increíbles sin temor ni dudas. Sin embargo, ellos también son humanos y quise explorar un poco este tema tan poco común en este fandom. Ellos también tienen pesadillas y deben ser especialmente espeluznantes.

Nunca he sufrido de PSTD, pero sí he tenido ataques de ansiedad por la noche. Es súper loco porque despiertas apanicado y no sabes ni qué onda con tu alrededor y sientes que algo está muy, muy mal pero no sabes qué. Es sólo hasta que logras controlarte que recuerdas en dónde estás que te das cuenta de que tu temor no es hacia algo en concreto. Es irritante y me imaginé que sería especialmente complicado para un Santo de Atena experimentar algo así. Son demasiado orgullosos.

Este fiqui es un bonus adicional a mi set de 15 para el fest. ¿Por qué? Porque este es el regalo mega hiper atrasado para Virgin of Aquarius que me ayudó con la traducción del fic de la pareja más popular del fest del año pasado, Wendigo's Cut (no tengo vergüenza). ¡Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en subirlo! Espero que te haya gustado. Fue muy divertido trabajar con esta historia. ¡Muchas gracias por todo!

Este fic quedaba para los prompts de guerra y post 12 casas, pero me decidí subirlo hoy por bromance o, más concretamente, philia, amor fraternal. Si duermen juntos y al final dicen 'no homo' se convierte en totalmente heterosexual. XD

Creo que eso es todo por ahora. ¡Se me cuidan mucho!


End file.
